insaniquariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Psychosquid
Psychosquid is a monstrous weapon-wielding squid alien who works for the evil alien mastermind, Cyrax. encountered in Tank 3. He is a dangerous alien when a player doesn't know how to battle him. After some time, he will drop his tentacles and turn blue, entering a brief period of dormancy. While in his dormant mode, instead of being damaged, he instead heals himself by absorbing the blast's power and converting it into extra stamina. He can't eat fish during this mode, though. However, he can still move around, so he can turn red again when he's on your fish, which can be frustrating. Anatomy Psychosquid is a red squid with a coned head, 2 yellow eyes and 6 tentacles, 3 of them holding a butcher's knife, a fly swatter, and a broken-off pitch fork. He has the ability to change color from red to light-blue and back again. Story Psychosquid's nickname was given to him by his ex-girlfriend. He could not comprehend when their relationship was over. He kept calling her as if nothing had happened. He would wait outside her door and ask what she had been up to. This is when she started calling him "Psychosquid" to her friends. Strategies General This enemy can be a very big pain if one is not prepared. The threat is that this type of alien will regain health if one keeps shooting him. When using "the corner method" and Psych turns blue to regain health, keep him in the corner by firing only when he turns away. Challenge Mode Psych serves as one of the greatest threats in Challenge Mode. Unfortunately, one has no choice other than using Itchy, Gash, and Presto or upgrading laser levels. If five of these enemies are shown during increased difficulties, these enemies will cause a massive havoc on your fish, causing you to lose the game. He and Balrog are very dangerous in the fourth level of Challenge Mode when in groups. This is because these combinations will have a good chance of killing almost all of your fish. You will need Gash, Presto, and Gumbo at your disposal. Trivia *Psychosquid can take 53 hits from regular lasers before he is destroyed. *If you try to shoot him when he's blue, a flashing green-text appears: "Stop shooting! Alien regains health!" *He makes the T-Rex scream from Jurassic Park when he comes into the tank, and when he comes out of his dormant period. *His title in his story does not list his species under his name, unlike others, which have "name the species". Psychosquid is the only one with a story that does this. *It's not actually known if Psychosquid is meant to be a squid or an octopus. **According to his story, "Psychosquid" is just a nickname given to him by his ex-girlfriend, so it's possible he may not even be a squid at all. **Both octopuses and squids have species that are able to change color to camouflage themselves, rendering Psychosquid's main trait pretty unhelpful in deducing his species. **To make things more difficult, Psychosquid has 6 tentacles. while octopuses have 8 and squids have 10. ***However, it is a common misconception that squids only have six tentacles. ***ignoring the number, his tentacles more closely resemble those of an octopus as squids have 2 longer "arm" tentacles that octopuses lack. **Octopuses have round heads, while squids have long heads with a triangular fin at the top. Psychosquid appears to have a squid's long head but rounded at the top like an octopus. **Despite his nickname being "Psycho''squid''", he seems to most closely resemble an Enteroctopus, or Giant Octopus . **He could also have been deliberately designed to be an ambiguous mash-up of both a squid and an octopus. or he could just be an alien species that coincidentally looks really similar to cephalopods. It's also worth noting that Psychosquid has the only story that doesn't list his species name. *A glitch can occur during the battle. After refilling his health when he's blue when Psychosquid turns red, he's invisible for a short time. *Gash is useful when fighting Psychosquid or Bilaterus *It is possible that Psychosquid will have much more health that is shown on his health bar (when Blip is used) when shooting him in dormant mode. Gallery Pyschosquid_GIF.gif|Psychosquid in action Category:Aliens Category:Nearly Complete Articles